


A mission of worry

by lokilenchen



Series: Trektober 2020 [10]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rescue Missions, Worried James T. Kirk, away mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen
Summary: Leonard is sent on a medical mission to help a  planet’s people with a disease. When he doesn’t contact the Enterprise for the check in call Jim is more than just concerned and that rightly so.Trektober Day 10 (Away Mission)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168697
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: Trektober 2020





	A mission of worry

It starts as a normal away mission, a Federation planet needs medical help, because their doctors can’t seem to get a new disease under control.

The admiralty orders them to provide the help needed and Bones says yes without a second thought, says yes because he would never refuse to cure the sick and Jim lets his husband go on the mission reluctantly, like he always does when Bones is needed for a medical mission.

Jim has been with Bones on one of these missions, he’s been in the way the whole time, making sure Bones is in no danger. After this Bones no longer allows Jim to accompany him to assignments where he is needed as a doctor.

Still Jim sends a security detail along with him every time, because he is not only Bones' worried husband but also Bones' worried Captain.

Even with the security a part of him doesn’t wanna let his husband go. He pulls him into a hug and clings to him like his life depends on it. 

“Promise me to stay safe,” Jim whispers, letting go grudgingly. 

The doctor just nods, leaning in to press a last kiss on Jim’s lips, before he steps onto the transporter pad and beams down to the planet’s surface.

The following hours up until the moment Bones is due for his check in call the blonde tries to busy himself with his captainly duties. He isn’t really successful in what he is doing though, the nervousness and uneasiness he feels whenever he knows Bones isn’t aboard the Enterprise with him is keeping him on the edge.

Then, after what feels like ages, the time for Bones to check in with the ship, with Jim, in here and there is nothing, no signal of Bones. They are picking up no transmissions at all.

That’s when Jim’s worry takes over, he speeds to the transporter room where Scotty has to stand by at Jim’s command. 

Upon his arrival he can already see the Scotsman’s sorrowful expression and his heart drops. 

What his chief engineer tells him makes his blood run cold. There seems to be a force field around the planet which makes both transporter and shuttle travel to the planet impossible at least until Scotty finds a way to change that.

It takes Scotty two whole days to figure out how to configure the transporter that the beam goes right through the force field. Two days in which the planet’s inhabitants could have done god knows what with his husband.

Taking Spock and another security detail with him, Jim beams down to the exact same coordinates they have transported Bones to two days prior.

Without waiting for the other Jim storms into the main building and demands for his husband. 

Jim is still arguing with one of the aliens to bring him the one in charge of this shit show when he spots a familiar shock of brown hair and a frame that Jim knows by heart.

“Thank god Bones,” Jim runs over to him and pulls him into a tight embrace.

“Hello there foreigner, are you in need of medical help?” Bones said in a monotone voice that sounded so foreign to Jim that it could have been a stranger with whom he has been talking.

Jim backs away slowly. “In need of medical help? Bones, it’s me, your husband, Jim.”

“You have been no patient of mine and I register no injuries. Are you an acquaintance of one of the patients?” There is recognition in Bones’ eyes, not even the vivid color play that makes them look like a kaleidoscope.

“No, Bones, I’m your husband.” Jim is about to argue further, but then he sees another Bones. Looking around there are copies of his husband everywhere.

Only then he realizes the mechanically movements and the cold touch of the Bones in front of him and the ones around him, then it becomes clear to him, all of them are androids.

Jim backs into the nearest wall bile rising in his throat, thinking about what they may have done to his husband.

“Captain,” Spock’s voice cuts him out of his negative thoughts. “The leader of this hospital wants to speak to you.”

He follows Spock to the alien. 

“Captain Kirk,” the alien starts, but Jim cuts him off with a raid of his hand.

“Where is my husband, Doctor McCoy? And what did you do to him?” 

“He is in one of the private biobeds still unconscious.”

“Unconscious!” Jim’s shout echoes through the hospital.

“Yes we needed to sedate him to-” Jim doesn’t even want to hear what the leader of the hospital has to say as he is already moving in the direction of the biobed the alien has pointed out to, Spock trailing behind.

When he finds Bones, the real Bones lying there he naps open his communicator directly and orders Scotty to beam them up straight up to sickbay.

Before the transporter beam grasps them, pulls Jim his Bones into his arms. 

Materializing in the medbay he puts his husband down onto a biobed and holds his breath until Doctor M’Benga tells him everything seems to be alright.

It doesn’t take long after that for Bones to wake up. 

“Jim, what happened?” The doctor rasps.

“Tell me what you remember.” 

“We beamed down to the planet and I was led to the hospital and then everything went black.” 

“They knocked you out to make android copies of you, I guess to solve their medical problem even faster, but I’m gonna tell the admiralty what happened and it’s gonna probably and it is likely that this civilization will be banned from the Federation for what they did.”

“And the security officers?”

“Spock found them in the brig. Bones, you’re not going on these missions without me anymore, I’m gonna come with you, I’ll stay out of your way, but I can’t let something like that happen again,” Jim says, tears streaming down his face.

“I’m not gonna leave you, I love you,” Bones replies, wiping the treats away with his thumbs.

“And I love you.”

The rest of the day is spent cuddling together in their shared quarters, assuring each other, that they won’t leave one another.


End file.
